Just Believe
by talia225
Summary: Little Emma has never lived fairytale life. She is orphan, growing up in foster system. But another change to have good live comes with moving to small town in Maine. Will she finally find place she can call home or not?
1. Welcome to Storybrook

Emma's POV

Emma Swan ...hmmm... Who I really am?

Just lost a girl in this big, unfair world.

My whole life wasn't a fairytale. I have never stayed too long at one place. Foster system isn't the best way you can grow up. But I'm not complaining, and if I do, it wouldn't change nothing.

I got used to moving, don't make troubles (but you never know with me), have no friends, people I care about. I can't make friendships, then is too hard to leave. It hurts much more and there is none reason we to hurt me more than is necessary.

But till my 18th birthdays, I'm stuck in this "circle of never ending hell". I can't change it. But one day, when I will be finally free, I will find a home, my Tallahassee.

And here I go again. Moving from one foster home to another. I lost any hope of finding happiness a long time ago.

I don't believe in family or home. It is something I never had and I never will.

* * *

My social worker, Julia, is taking me to another foster home today.

"Emma, this time, it can be different. Just give him a chance," she tries to make a dialogue.

"Okay, I will," I lie because I don't want to be disappointed again. I don't expect anyone to ever love or even want me.

"Where are we heading?" I ask.

"It's a small town in Maine called Storybrook," Julie said.

"You must be kidding me" I laugh.

"No, I'm not."

We don't speak much along the way. I spend the drive looking out the car window.

Finally, we arrive in Storybrook after two or three hours. It's a really small town, smaller than I expected.

Julia parks the car in front of small, old-looking house.

"Take your things, Emma. This is your new home now."

I mumble "ok", and do as she says. Julia rings the bell. In a minute or two, some older man opens the door.

"Hello."

"Emma, this is your new foster father Albert Spencer," Julie introduces him. "And this is Emma," she informs Mister Spencer.

"What if Mister Spencer shows you your room and you go unpack your things while we do all the paperwork?" Julie asks.

"Okay," I answer.

"Your room is upstairs; follow me, "Spencer says with a cold voice. It reminded me one He leaves me in the small room. It is really old with white walls covered with spots.

Then, there is only a bed, an old wardrobe and one window. The bed is covered by some dusty blanket. I unpack my things, but it only takes me a few minutes because I don't have much. I have few outfits, some school stuff and old baby blanket. This blanket is my greatest treasure, I don't have anything more important than this. It is from my birth parents, the only thing I have of theirs. I hid it under the pillow, so it was safe.

About half an hour later Julia calls me downstairs to say goodbye.

After she leaves, Spencer speaks up. "Dinner is ready, so sit down and start to eat." Spencer serves her some disgusting looking food, something like spinach.

"You must obey the rules in this house or you will face consequences. Do you understand me!"

I couldn't talk, if I did it would be just worse. I just nodded my head. I don't want to know that you are here, don't interrupt me. Right?" he asked.

"Right," I answer without any feelings in my voice.

"Tomorrow, your school starts, I will take you there by car. Now go to sleep!"

So I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I put on my pyjamas and go to bed. I lie in bed covered in a thin blanket, my hands wrapped around my baby blanket. I start crying. I know it's ridiculous, but I can't help myself. Before, I had thought he was only another bad foster home, but something about him was telling me he is worse. I didn't know why, I just feel it. I was so tired from travelling and crying that I fall asleep.

In the morning, I get up early. I put on the school uniform I found in the corner of my bed. Knowing that the man was in my bedroom at night scares me.

I go to the kitchen for some food, but only take two slices of bread. Then I head to the dining room, where Spencer is waiting to take me to school.

"Get in the car, brat" he snaps. I do as he says. "You'll have to walk home."

Once we arrive at the school, I get out of the car. I don't know where to go so I follow one of the other students. I don't really look where I'm going and I crash to someone. I fall to the ground.

"Are you okay, kid?" some pretty woman holds out a hand to help me stand up.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't looking. It's my fault." I apologize.

"No, it's okay, I didn't look either. What is your name?" she asks me.

"My name is Emma. Emma Swan. I'm new in town, this is my first day in school." I tell her.

"Nice to meet you, Emma" she smiles at me. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, I teach at this school. Do you need some help?"

I don't want to bother this woman, she seems to be very kind, but on the other hand, I'm totally lost. So in the end, I asked her, "Can you tell me where I can find school worker? I don't have a timetable yet."

"Yes, of course. Go to the end of the corridor and then turn left it will be on right side" she tells me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you later, Emma!" and then she walks away.

It's strange, but I like this woman. She was so nice to me, I was smiling. I go to the school worker for my timetable and books.

I walk in class number 104, science.

"Hello, I'm Emma," I announce.

"Are you that new student? Please take a seat," a teacher said.

I sit in one empty seat at the back of the class.

The teacher whose name I still don't know starts to talk about water. Her characteristics and uses. I don't pay attention to him. I still feel like all of my new classmates are staring at me.

The rest of school day is boring. I don't talk to anyone. Why make friends? If I do, it is harder to leave. And I really don't want to stay here for a long time. When the bell finally rings I head out of the building. I don't want to go home, so I decide to go for a walk in the forest. It's very relaxing.

The sun is going down when I see my "home".

To Be Continued...I hope that you will like it. Please comment :D


	2. Sickness

**Emma's POV**

Days come and go for me, as I start to get used to my new life here in Storybrooke. I go to school, listen to teachers, read books in the school library and go... home.

Nothing is good in this house. I must clean everything, cook everything and prepare myself for school. It's hard to do all of that because the house is the real mess.

I'm so tired after doing all of that. I usually go upstairs and lie in bed. But I am used to doing things I don't like since I don't really have any other options. It has always been like this and I can't change it. If I try, it always ends badly for me. So I just do what they want. It's better that way.

Today is another school day. It's finally Monday. I really don't know if I can handle another full day with that man in the house. He isn't good, and I've certainly had worse, but when he is drunk he is bad. He's mean and insensitive, even abusive... Nothing new in my life.

I'm happy that it's Monday, because, at school, I don't have to think about him or what I have to do when I get home. I only sit, listen and read. It's relaxing.

My first lesson today is English, so I go to my locker to take my English book. I slowly walk to class and take a seat in the back.

The teacher arrives at the bell. "Open your book to page 54, today we are going to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It's a very famous book written by J.K. Rowling. Please start reading".

I really like it. I actually read all the books about Harry's adventures, when I was younger. I borrowed them from a library.

While I was reading it I escaped from my life. Actually, Harry's life reminded me of my own a little bit.

He is an orphan just like me, without parents, living with people who doesn't care about him...he are nothing only problem for them. That's what we have common.

But his life changes for the better. He discovers that he's a wizard, leaves his "family" and goes to Hogwarts. He finds friend and place where he finally belong. Maybe there is a lot of danger and dark magic around but with real friends he can face anything.

When I was younger, I used to think that something like that would happen to me, something just like finding out I have magic. But as I grew older and older I finally realized the truth...that magic doesn't exist and that Harry's life is a just story while mine is real and I can't live in dreams.

The second lesson is Math. We assume the equations. It is quite hard.

"We're going to write a test. Any questions?" says Mrs. Johnson. She gives us papers. "You have 30 minutes. Alright, start."

It's hard, I don't understand how to count it. I make a few examples but that's all. I have a bad feeling about it. The rest of day runs as usual.

I decide to go straight home. I have to clean house, cook and learn. I don't know how to make it.

I'm freezing on the way home. Winter is coming and my red leather jacket isn't the best for this weather, but I can't find my coat. When I finally arrive home, I make some tea to warm myself. After I drink it, I felt better. I go to clean the kitchen and living room before Spencer arrives home.

I can hear the key. Oh no! The dinner isn't ready yet!

"Where is my dinner?" he asks.

"Just a few minutes," I answer back.

He slaps me. I feel the pain on my cheek. "I told you that I wanted warm dinner when I arrived home! Do you understand me, little brat? If it happens again I can promise you that it will hurt more!"

I serve him dinner at the table and go to take some for myself but he stops me.

"Today you won't eat! Maybe that will help you to remember your responsibilities."

I run to my room. I can't stop the tears falling down my face. My cheek hurts, but it isn't so bad. I lie in my bed curled in a ball with my baby blanket. I know it's crazy but anytime the smell of it makes me feel safer. I'm hungry and I can't stop crying.

I'm not crying because I'm afraid of him. I'm crying because of how screwed up my life is.

The next day, I can't get out of bed. I'm so tired from crying the entire night. Somehow I make it and get dressed. I finally find my coat, it's not super warm, but it's better than my leather jacket. I go to take anything to eat. Fortunately, Spencer isn't at home anymore. I take what I find and head to school.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret's POV**

I'm drinking a cup of coffee like usual before school. Today is a little colder than most days so I decide to go to my car, which is more comfortable. I take my jacket and go to school.

After the short ride to school, I park my car and go to the teacher's common room. I sit next to my friend Claire Johnson. She teaches 6th grade.

"Hey, what's new?" I ask her with a smile.

"Good morning Mary Margaret! Nothing much, I'm just checking students' tests. Do you know the new girl, Emma Swan?" she asks.

"Yeah, I met her before. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, it's just that she wrote the test really badly, do you know something about her?"

"No I don't," I answer her. The bell announces the start of school. She was running late.

"Bye, see you later, Claire!"

I can't help my thoughts from wandering to that little girl Emma. Does she have problems? If so, I will found out. Coincidentally, my last lesson today is with Emma's class. I will talk to her.

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

My throat and head hurt a little, I think I caught a cold. I hurry to my art lesson with Mary Margaret.

These lessons have always been exciting for me. I love painting, writing, reading...

Today we're painting the things we love the most. I decide to paint a forest.

Mary Margaret stops at my desk and looks a while. "What are you painting, Emma?" she asks.

"I'm painting a forest because it's a place where I can think, there is a quiet and calm atmosphere," I answer simply.

"It's lovely, Emma," she tells me with a smile. "I hear you have some problems in Math if you will need any help you can come to me, okay?"

How does she know I have problems? "Thanks, I will remember that," I tell her.

After that, I close my eyes for few seconds, my head hurts too much.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Mary Margaret asks with fear in her voice.

"Yes, my head hurt a little, but it will pass." I soon feel a hand on my forehead.

"Emma, you're burning, you must go home! You're sick!" The bell announces the end of school. "Emma, go call your parents, they should take you home".

"I don't have parents only a foster father and he will be at work," I answer her.

"Okay, I'll take you then, you shouldn't go outside like this."

I don't argue with her because I know I can't make it home like this, my head hurts too much. In few minutes, I'm sitting in her car on my way home. I feel a little awkward, but safe. I don't want to leave her company, but we stop in front of my house.

"Thanks, Mary Margaret!".

"You're welcome honey, just rest and heal. If you need anything, just call." She gives me a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Okay, bye," I mumble, heading toward the house.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Please comment, I want to know what do you think guys :D**


	3. I Need To Do Something

**Emma´s POV:**

I closed the door after I walked inside.

My head was hurting, so I decided to look for some pain-killers in bathroom. I didn´t find nothing useful. I didn´t feel good I decided to lie on bed for few minutes then I will go prepare dinner.

I probably felt asleep. When I woke up I heard yelling. I didn´t prepare dinner! I started panicking.

My head hurt but it was better after I took a nap. I slowly stand up and walked downstairs, I was so scared what was coming next. When I was on stars I could see Spencer.

He was so angry and his face was red. I could smell alcohol from him.

"What did I tell you yesterday little brat!" he yelled at me. "I told you that I want a warm meal on table and what I found when I arrived home? Nothing!" he still yelled at me.

When I was answering to him my voice was shaking with fear. "I´m so sorry," I cried, "I had fever ".

"I don't want to hear your poor excuses little brat" he said with disgusting look on his face. "I alerted you that if you do it again you will be punished," he talked while he was putting his belt off.

I was so scared I didn´t even notice that my head was burning again. After that I only remember pain, my screaming and praying him for stop it, but he didn't stop.

I was lying on the floor in pain... I couldn't move. Only thing I want was run as far from this man as I can.

I can feel how he takes me to his hand and walked with me upstairs. He throws me on bed and locked me in my room. I was so exhausted from all pain and my head was killing me. During the night was too cold so I curled in that old blanked as well as I could. I could hear the rain outside.

The sky was crying with me, I finally calmed down little. After this night I knew one thing...I can´t stay here.

Next morning I woke up with pain in my back. In mirror in bathroom I could see reddish skin with some scratches on it. I didn´t touch them.

I put something on, I didn´t want to go to school I had fever but it was better than stay here. I don´t have any plan yet, but I packed all of my things in school bag.

My normal way to school last 20 minutes but today it was total hell.

Outside was freezing, and couldn´t walk so fast like normal. Somehow I survive at school.

When school ended I went to library like usual. I won´t go to this house.

I found really good book. It called "Looking for Alaska". I didn´t even notice how late it was.

The clock was striking 17:00. I decided to go for walk to town. I really didn´t see much of town.

Indeed Storybrook has a quiet and calm atmosphere. Storybrook is clean and people know each other, I would be nice to live here with in my situation I must get out of this city.

I walked long time and I started to feel tired so I sit on bench near Granny´s. I was just relaxing with my eyes closed.

"Is that you Emma?" I heard someone voice. I open my eye and saw Mary Margaret.

"Hi," I greeted her with little smile. "What are you doing outside in this cold weather? You should rest at home, stay in bed you aren´t fit," she said.

"I just wanted to go for walk, I needed some fresh air. But I´m feeling better today," that was total lie but I couldn´t tell her truth.

I was freezing and I think that Mary Margaret notices it because she invited me on cup of tea. "Do you want to go to cup of tea or hot chocolate? I live near here," she asked me with encouraging smile.

It couldn´t hurt me to go to warm for a while or could? But in the end I decided to go, I will be good stay a while with Mary Margaret if I am going to leave town soon.

So we walked to her apartment. When she opened the door a warm of that place crossed me. It so nice after, that cold weather outside. I look around the apartment; it acted on me like peaceful place. A liked the atmosphere in apartment. There were so many books and clocks.

"Emma sit anywhere you want. I will go to prepare something," she left me there.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret´s POV:**

I went to kitchen to prepare hot chocolate and take some cookies. I wonder why Emma sat on that bench in this weather.

She doesn't look so good, I think see had a fever but I don't know.

I feel weird about this girl. I have some feelings inside me that tells me I need to protect her. But chocolate was ready before I expected it. It disrupted my thoughts. I put some cinnamon on it and went to Emma to living room.

"Do you like hot chocolate Emma?"

"Yes thank you," she smiled and me. "Is there cinnamon?" she asked.

"Yes, do you like it? It is only my habit."

"I love it," she smiles. Emma I need to ask you some things, okay?"

"Hmmm...Okay," she agreed.

"Why did you were out today?"

"I already told you, I wanted to go to some fresh air."

"Emma I can she you are not okay, is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, it is but I need to go now." But when she stands up she suddenly felt on the floor. She fainted.

 _ **To Be Continued...** **Please vote and comment, I want to know what do you think guys :D** **Should I continuing writing or not?**_


	4. I Need To Protect Her

**Emma´s POV:**

The chocolate was great. It warmed me.

"Emma I can see you are not okay, is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, it is but I need to go now."

I couldn´t let her asked me anymore questions. I wanted to tell her but I can´t and if I do.

What will change? Nothing. How much I wanted to stay here only for few more minutes I knew I can´t do it. I stood up and was ready to leave. But when I stood up my head twisted.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret´s POV:**

I was so scared. I rush to Emma as fast as I could. I picked her up and carried her to the couch.

She was lighter than I expected from child in her age. I put her back on it. I gently shake with her, but she didn´t wake up.

I was ready to take her to hospital. But then some miracle happened. She started to wake up.

She finally opened her beautiful eyes. I relieved. I quickly went to my kitchen to get a glass. I filled the glass with fresh water. I rushed back to living room.

Emma was sitting. I handed her glass.

"You should drink, but don't rush. Only small ounces of water," I said.

"Thank you," she thanked me with her weak voice.

"You are welcome," I told her with small smile. "You will lie down again and rest okay?"

"But I must go, I can´t stay here I will be in trouble," she answered me. I could hear a fear in Emma´s weak voice.

"I won´t let you leave this apartment in your condition and that´s my last word. Okay?"

"Okay".

"Can you make it upstairs? There is a quest room," I asked her.

"Hey! I´m no invalid," she defended herself. "It is not necessary I can stay here."

"I know Emma, but you are sick you need rest and bed will be much more comfortable. So come with me."

She stood up and slowly walked. But then she started falling, luckily I managed to caught her in time. She gave up and leans on me. I was happy that I can help her somehow.

We slowly went through apartment and then upstairs. It took us few minutes to climb up but we managed it. I lead her to quest room and showed her room.

"Emma just lie, I will get you a glass of water and some medicine." I went downstairs to get her glass and filled her with fresh water. Then I went to the bathroom find something. I find only some pills to headache. I headed to Emma and handed her glass and pill.

"I should help you and lower your temperature," I told her. "Thank you?" and then she took the medicine.

"Just rest, if you will need something I will be upstairs. Try to sleep." I told her with smile and then I left the room. I went downstairs and sit on bar chair.

What should I do? I should call her foster dad, but who he was? I didn´t know. Probably the best will be called to Sheriff. So I picked a phone and start dialoguing his number.

"Who is calling?" he asked me.

"Mary Margaret, I have some problem, please can you come to my place?" I asked him.

"Okay, I will be there in 20 minutes, see you."

I heard someone knocking on my door. It must be David. Finally, it seems as eternity for me. I went to open.

"Hi," I told with smile. I can´t help myself, anytime I see him I have to smile, he is so great.

"Hi Mary, how can I help you?" he asked me.

"Please come inside and take a sit." We went to dining room. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No it is good".

I told him whole story about Emma. I always trusted this man, I don't know why but I know that he will not betray me.

"Hmmm... Emma. She is that new girl, orphan?"

"Yes". "I didn´t meet her but I heard that she is staying with George Spencer. I don´t know how anyone could give him a child to take care of," he was talking.

"She is really sick, she has fever and she fainted today. Do you think he could hurt her?" I asked with knowing the answer but I didn´t want to hear it.

"I don't think he could hurt child if he is conscious, but if he is drunk he could. We both know that he is only drunker.

"Then what we will do?" I asked him.

* * *

 **Emma´s POV:**

I wake up in warm bed, it was so good feeling.

I knew that I shouldn´t stay here so long but I was feeling so bad before. My head was better now, it didn´t hurt as much as before.

But I was thirsty so I slowly walked downstairs. I can hear two voices, one was Mary Margaret´s but I didn´t know who it belonged the other one. I walk to dining room.

"What we will do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don´t know. I should take her home."

"No!" I cried out.

"Emma," Mary gasped she finally notice me.

I must run away right know I can´t let them take him back to Spencer. I decided to run.

"No you can´t," I cried and ran out of apartment. I heard Mary Margaret crying to me to come back but I must leave. I was running through streets when I saw a forest.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret´s POV:**

I wasn´t able to stopped Emma. "We need to follow her David, she can´t stay outside she is sick," I was panicking.

"Let´s go," David said. I grabbed my coat and follow him. We were sitting in his car. "Where would she go?" he asked.

Where did she can go? I asked myself. Where?! And then I finally realize the perfect place.

"Forest" I called loudly. It was perfect place, like in her picture and on the other hand it was only few streets away from her apartment.

I jumped out of car in a minute when we stopped before forest. I run in to it looking at every point and then I finally find her. She was sitting under tree, crying. Tears were streaming down her face. She was looking so broken. I run to her.

"Emma," I told with relief. She looked up at me with tear. "Emma, why did you run away?"

"I can go back there," she said with shaking voice.

"Why, Emma?" I asked.

"Because I can he is...," she couldn´t continue because she started cry even heaver.

I couldn´t take it any longer I look at that little girl and hugged her. I can´t imagine what she went through but I need to protect her. The hug lasted like eternity but didn´t care. I was so happy that she was alright, if we don't count her illness. She starts to shake.

"Emma you are freezing go back to apartment."

"No I can't, „she pushed me back, "you will send me back to him." She started to sobs.

"Emma, honey I won´t but you need to tell me what happened."

"Do you promise me?" she asked me.

"Yes I do, honey." Emma stay few seconds only looking at me and then, she unexpectedly hugged me. I was so happy.

"Thank you" I could hear a happier voice with relief.

"Emma you need to go inside," I told her. She gave me her hand and then we slowly walked to the car.

 _ **This chapter was mostly from Mary Margaret's view. We saw first time David. I wanted Graham as Sheriff but I think that is better this way.** **To Be Continued...** **Please vote and comment, I want to know what do you think guys :D**_


	5. Don't Tell Me That I'm Safe Now

**Emma´s POV**

My 'super power' tell me when people are lying. It always worked, but now I am confused.

I want so hard to believe that Mary Margaret really care for my but I can´t. What if she is lying just as everyone before?But on the other hand I feel something I can't subscribe.

Is something on her. The warm I feel when I hug her... the feeling of safety.

Is in this whole world, only a small hope for my happy ending? Or not?

I don´t know but if I must choose one person in world I can rely on it would be her. Her smile remind me that.

I slowly walked toward the car with her hand in mine. I finally could put the fear of Spencer away for while.

David was sitting in the car and watching us. He seemed worried but I don't know why. Why would he worry?

Mary Margaret opened the door and I get in car, she followed me. It surprises me little. As we drove back to apartment my eyes was heavier and heavier to hold open.

Last thing I heard was David´s question: "Is she okay?"

"No, but she will be," I heard answer, but I´m not sure.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret´s POV**

I couldn´t help I must smiled when she felt asleep on my shoulder. She had really hard day and she needed rest.

"Is she okay?"

"No, but she will be," I answer to him with smile.

"Do you want from me to carry her upstairs?" David offered.

"It would be nice," I said with grateful smile crossing my face. After David put Emma in bed we sat in living room.

"What will happened to her, we can´t send her back to Spencer?"

"We should call to foster care, the will find her new home," David said.

"But what if it will be just like now? I can´t let happened that again. Did you saw her? She is broken," I said with first tears in my eyes.

"I know Mary, but I can´t see there any other solution...only adoption."

 **Later**

David was leaving. He hugged me. "Thank you for everything, what you have done."

"It was my pleasure and my job," he finished sentence with grin. "Call me tomorrow I will tell you more information about it. I must call to foster system first. Bye."

"Bye, David," and I closed the door.

I headed upstairs to check Emma. Lucky I did, because I find her sobbing on bed curled in ball.

"What happened?" I rush to her.

"Don´t touch me!" she cried.

Until now, I didn´t realized that she was still sleeping. "Emma, honey, wake up," I gently shake with her.

She opened her eyes and start crying. Few minutes pass until she calmed down.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," she answered me.

"About what was it?" Just simple answer went out of her: "Spencer".

"Oh you don´t need to worry you are safe now." I put her in hug and started to rubble her back. I heard a gasped which slipped out of her mouth.

"Please stopped me back hurt," she begged me.

"What is wrong? Can I look?" I asked carefully. She shyly nodded with her head. I roll her T-shirt up and stay paralyzed.

"Oh Emma, I couldn't talk," her back was cover with scars and small wounds. "Who did this to you?"

I see a fear in her eyes. "S-Spencer," tears started to roll down her face again. How could anyone do this to child?

"I´m so sorry Emma," I hugged her.

"Why are you sorry? Is not your fault," she was surprised.

"Because nobody as innocent as you deserves this, but you are safe now" I said.

"How do you know? I will end in system again and maybe I will be moved to even to worse family than this time. People in there never care about you; they only care about money which they will get. You don´t know what will happened to me ,so don´t tell me I´m safe now, because my whole life is mess up."

Few tears rolled down my face this time. She went through so much. Did someone ever make her feel loved, special?

"Emma I promise you, that you will be okay. But know I need to clean that wound and take your temperature. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. Stay sitting on bed thinking. I went to bathroom take everything I need and went back to Emma. I sat on bed.

"Please Emma, can you put off your top, so I can clean that wounds?" She did as I said her without word. I started to clean them with water.

"Au," I heard Emma.

I know it hurt but I need to do it because if I didn´t there is a chance of infection. Can I continue?"

"Yes,"Emma said defeated. I finally finish cleaning and took the thermometer.

"Emma I will take your temperature know?" She opened mouth and I gave there thermometer. It took few minutes but then finally thermometer beeps. I took it and look on. Display shows 103.0 F that is not good.

"Oh, Emma you still have fever just rest while I will prepare something to eat."

"That will be great I´m starving. I didn´t eat like...eternity," she added with smile.

"What would you like for dinner?" I asked her. "Anything doesn't matter what."

"Emma, just say what do you want I will happily prepare it," I asked her with encouraging smile.

"Hmm...Can I have a French toast?" she shyly asked. "Of course honey, just try to sleep, while I will prepare it.

* * *

 **Emma´s POV**

I was pissed little bit. I wasn´t pissed on her, but on my whole life.

How she could tell me I´m safe? Why would she promise it to me? I so hardly wanted to believe her, but I couldn´t.

Everyone always let me down, so why would it be different this time? But I can´t be pissed on her she was only nice on me, and she wants to help me but how long? If she would know how broken I´m she wouldn´t care about me.

I was starving so when she mentioned food I was happy. I didn´t eat since my lunch in school and it was few hours. But her question surprised me.

"What would you like for dinner?"

Nobody ever asked me what I want, they didn´t care and I was happy I can eat anything. I still had fever recording Mary Margaret and I was tired. I decided to take a small nap while she makes dinner.

I heard her voice calling me to meal. I slowly leave bed and went downstairs.

"Emma, just sit down I will bring you food." I went to chair and do as she told me. She brought two plates one for her and one for me. She put it in front of me and then she sat next to me.

"Enjoy your meal," she said.

"Thank you." I started eat. It tasted delicious. I didn´t have French toast long time, it was nice from her to make one of my favourite meals.

"It is delicious, Mary Margaret," I commended meal.

She gave me small smile: "Thank you". "How do you feel, Emma?" she asked worrying.

"Better than before," I honestly answered her. The rest of our meal we eat in quiet.

Only one question bothered my mind: "Where will I end next?"

 **To Be Continued...** **PleDase vote and comment, I want to know what do you think guys :D**

 **Should I continue.?... Let me know.**


	6. Finally A Place I Can Call Home

**I'm starting a new story _Jorney Throught The Worlds-_ It will be about Neal's/Baelfire's adventures and live. So give it chance!**

* * *

 **Marry Margaret´s POV**

Next morning when I woke up I was worried. Today I should go to sheriff station and talk about Emma's future. I can let her go back to that system. She is hurt enough now I don't know how much she can hold.

I stand up from bed and got dressed. I decided to do something special for breakfast for Emma.

What can be perfect for children? It is simple... chocolate pancakes. I start to prepare everything I need for them, eggs, sugar, chocolate, flour, milk.

Emma sleepily walked down the stairs with smile on her face, after she smelt pancakes.

"Good morning Mary Margaret. Did you make pancakes?" she asked with happiness.

"Yes, I did and you seem to feel better don´t you?" I asked her with smile.

"Yeah I´m much better now, almost normal, thanks to you," she answered me.

"Now let´s go eat before it will be cold. What do you want on it? Some marmalade or cream? Hmm..?"

"If I could I would like to put on it cream and cinnamon," she shyly told me.

"Of course honey, I will bring it in minute, take a site."

I went to kitchen and put cream with cinnamon on her and strawberry marmalade to mine pancakes. I take two place and went to table. I put a plate before Emma. "Good taste."

"Thank you and to you too," she said. "They are great! I didn't have pancakes long time."

"I´m happy you like them, I don't do them often, but when I thought what to do to breakfast to child, I thought you would like it."

"Can I ask you something Mary Margaret?"

"Yes, Emma you don´t need to ask me than just ask," I gave her encouraging smile.

"I was here one day and these questions cross my mind many times. Where I will go now? Back to system am I right?" she asked with calm voice, like she was ready to continue, but she was only pretending. I can see only girl which is not ready to be let down again.

But her question really stopped me. What should I answer her? I didn´t talk to David yet.

"Emma I honestly don´t know, I don't want to send you back there but is not in my hands. I and David will do the best we can. Alright?" I asked.

"Okay," she answered and went back to her pancakes. I didn´t want to disappoint her, but I could she her reaction for my answer: Nothing, only small sadness crossed her face but she covered it with her walls. My heard sank down with not knowing how to help her. We just sit and continued to eat our pancakes.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

"Emma, are you ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yes, I packed up everything I had here, it is in my backpack," and she put it on her back. "I´m ready, but where we are actually going Mary Margaret? "

"We are going to sheriff station; I need to talk to David about some things."

"Is it about me?" she asked me.

"Yes Emma but you don´t need to worry." I wanted to convince her. But if I couldn´t convince myself, how can I convince little girl? "Let´s go."

I could see sadness in Emma´s eyes. Maybe she had walls but know they were gone for moment. We drove to station in quiet. I didn´t know what to ask. In few minutes I was parking car in front of station.

"Emma wait here, I will talk to David okay?"

"Okay," she said and I left her in front of David´s office.

"Good afternoon David" I greet him with huge smile but then it froze. I saw a Regina, major. "Good morning Regina," I greet her without any smile.

"Ms. Blanchard what are you doing here?" she asked me without greeting.

"I´m here to resolve one thing with David, it is not your business," I simply answer her.

"If you mean that orphan, Emma Swan, I resolved this problem. She is going to group house to Boston, tonight."

"You can do it! She can leave!" I angrily said.

"She can´t live on street or go back to Spencer so she will returned to Boston, tonight and that´s my last word. David you will take her there!"

"Why me?" he asked her. It was first time I heard him talk.

"Because you are a sheriff of this town and it is your responsibility to do it," she said him. "And now I need to go or I will be late for my meeting. Good bye and have a great day," and she walked out with evil smile across her face.

"David, how can be someone so insensitive?"

"Mary Margaret don´t forget who we are talking about. It is Regina not fairytale godmother. I´m sorry she stormed her and the rest of it you heard.

"What we will do? I can´t let her take Emma back. Did you call to system?"

"Yes I did, but they told me that you can´t be her foster mother because you don´t have licence. But there is one other option, that even Regina can´t ruin."

"What is it, David? It doesn´t matter what is it I will do it," I said determinedly.

"Only way is to adopted her. But this is a huge step you must decide."

"I want to do anything for her, to keep her safe, David. I don't know why, but I feel inside of me that I must help he, I can let her down as everyone before. So my answer is yes.

"I totally agreed with you. She needs a stabile place and you will give her that. I will call to system to tell them your decision," he answer with happy face.

"Thank you," I told him and went to hug him.

"You don´t have to if you didn´t do it I would. She is special and she needs love. I don't know her much but I can see that she will be happy with you. I will bring you papers tomorrow and we can move forward."

"Bye and thank you very much again!" I said and walk to Emma. I couldn´t be happier. She needs help, love and I was alone and what´s more she touched my heart.

"Bye Mary!" I heard him call.

* * *

 **In Park**

I drove to park. I want to tell Emma and I think that some fresh air will help her.

"What do say for little walk, Emma?"

* * *

 **Emma´s POV**

She wants to go for walk. I can bet that she want to tell me I must go back. No, that this wasn´t something new for me, but this time I really wanted to stay here. But, I knew that would be too good for to be true.

I jumped of the car and started to walk with her.

"Why we are at park Mary Margaret?" I asked knowing the answer. I want to tell you that you can stay here anymore, or something like that.

"I want to talk with you about you" she said. And we are right back to what I said. She wants to send me back.

We were walking in park for few minutes in quiet, than she started again. "I have one offer to you Emma. I want to know if you want to stay with me."

"You mean like live with you?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," she was smiling to me.

"Are you serious?" I asked unable to believe her. It can´t be true. "It must be only dream, when I woke up I will be back in Spencer´s house."

No Emma, this is not a dream, this is reality. And I really want you, but do you?

"YES!" and I ran to her and hug her, tears started to fall across my face. This was all I ever wanted. To have someone who care, and she really did I can see it in her eyes.

"Thank you very much, you don't know how much that is for me," I said with shaking voice from tears.

"You are welcome Emma. I´m so happy you said yes" she said lovingly.

"Let´s go home, now."

I didn´t think I could ever find a home, but I think I finally find it. "Okay" I said with biggest smile I ever had. And we walk hand in hand...

 **Hope you like it! We will see Regina's point of view in next chapter. It would be really helpfull if you have some ideas about this story just write to me!**

 **To be continue...Please comment!**


	7. Not Just Any Girl

**Author's Note**

 _ **Some guest commented that David is not here enough. I know. I can promise he will be appear more and more but I need time to do it right so keep reading. I have a lot of ideas about this story! I do not own Once Upon a Time!**_

 _ **I didn´t post my new story Journey Though The World yet, I´m sorry I have a lot of things to school, I will try to post as soon as is possible. As I promised Regina will appear in this chapter and David too!**_

* * *

 **Regina´s POV**

First day I woke up after I cast curse I was filled with satisfaction. I woke up in soft warm bed in silky night-suit. I discovered me house. It was huge and modern; I never saw something like machines in kitchen.

I walk down the street, everywhere was quiet, no laughs. My dream becomes real. I walked to someone. It was Snow, but not as I remember her. Her hairs were short and her spark disappears from her eyes.

"Madame Mayor, I´m so sorry, it was my fault," she look down.

"You should be! Watch were you going next time!" I yelled at her. She walked away.

I accomplish everything I have ever wanted. She don´t remember her old self or her 'perfect Prince Charming'. My revenge was accomplished.

Days go and come but after some time I didn´t feel like before. I wasn´t happy, I had everything I wanted. But people do what I wanted because they must they don´t even fight with it. It was like life the same days again and again. Nothing changes.

 **Twelve years later**

Something changes I could feel it. Today town looks like normal but it wasn´t. There was a new person in this town. Emma. Emma Swan a little orphan.

She was staying with George Spencer. What happened? Nobody comes to Storybrook and nobody leaves. I had really bad feeling about this. Who was this girl? I need to know answer.

 **Three weeks later**

I walked out of Sheriff Station so pissed as I wasn´t long time. Mary Margaret will not tell me what to do! I´m Mayor of this town not her! But I was happy because I got rid of one problem. Emma won´t be in this town anymore after today.

* * *

 **Emma´s POV**

I and Mary drove back to her apartment…my new home. I still couldn´t believe that is true. That I can stay here. It was the best thing in my live.

She opened the door of apartment and we walked in. I took my coat down and put it on hanger. I didn´t know where to go it was weird.

Mary Margaret noticed it. "Emma what if you unpacked your things in guess room, now it can be your room."

"Okay," I said and went upstairs to unpacked.

I put my clothes in closet opposite the bed. I also put there my baby blanked, but I hid it under the clothes. I don´t want to let know Mary Margaret that I keep things like that.

I sat on bed and look around. The room was really nice indeed. I didn´t notice it before, I guess that was because of fever and cold. There was a big window with view on Clock Tower in center of town.

But there was something strange about it. The clock didn´t work, they was frozen at 8:15. Why? What was wrong?

Then I hear knocked on my doors. "May I come in," I heard Mary Margaret.

"Yes".

"You are already unpacked?" Mary asked surprised.

"Yes I don´t have much things, only some clothes and school stuffs. It is a lot of easier when you are moving from one foster house to another."

"Oh, and what are you doing?" she asked to change the subject.

"I was looking out of window. There is a really good view to city." I said with smile. "But I wonder about clock. Why they are frozen?" I asked her with curious.

"I don´t really know. I don´t remember when they were actually working. They are frozen as long as I remember."

"That´s strange," I said. It was really weird. Why anyone didn´t repair it?

"Are you hungry Emma? It is enough time for lunch. We should go to Granny's? What do you think?" she asked me.

"Yeah that sound really great," I said with smile. "I was not there before."

"It is one of the few places where you can go eat in Storybrook, my favorite. So let´s go."

We were walking to Granny´s. It is not too far from Mary Margaret´s apartment. It was colder and colder each day. The winter was coming soon.

"How many people you know here Emma?"

I don´t know. Hmm I know my teachers, you, David, Regina, and Spencer.

"What about some friend in class? Or boys?" she was curious.

"No boys!" That made Mary chuckled and I continue. "I don´t know kids in school I don´t talk with them. I´m loner it is easier when you have to move," I said. It was normal for my. I never had best friend or something like that.

We walked inside the restaurant. It was warm and wonderful smell of food. We sit in one box and continued talking, until waitress come to our table.

"Hi Ruby" Mary Margaret greeted her.

"Hi Mary and who is this?" Ruby asked.

"This is Emma, she lives with my now," she introduced me. "And Emma this is my good friend Ruby. The bistro leads her grandmother.

"Nice to meet you Ruby," I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, too. Is really great, that Mary isn´t alone anymore. But what would you like to eat?"

"I would like salad with grilled cheese and water."

"And what would you like Emma?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm I will try grilled cheese with some fries please."

"And anything to drink?"

"Emma you should try their hot chocolate, it is delicious," Mary Margaret advised me.

"Okay I will try it, but with cinnamon, please."

"Another person who loves it with cinnamon, hmm that is interesting. Only Mary Margaret orders it with," she smiled and walked to kitchen.

After few minutes she brought us or food. It was really good and my hot chocolate was great! After lunch we headed back to apartment.

I went and sat on couch and lean against it.

Mary Margaret joined me. "Emma, how are you feeling? Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?"

"Sure, I´m okay."

"What do you want to do now? "You can take shower and then we can watch some film, if you want."

"Yes that sounds great."

* * *

 **Mary Margaret´s POV**

"Emma come on, we need to stop at Sheriff Station for adoption papers." I told.

"I´m going, give me a minute."

 **In front of Sheriff Station**

"Wait in car I will be here in minute, okay?"

"Okay," Emma mumbled.

I walked inside. "Good morning David."

"Hi Mary, what are you doing here I told you I will bring you that papers. You shouldn´t need to went here. "

"Yeah I know but I go to work so it is easier. Do you have it?"

"Yes of course. Here it is you only need to sign it here and here, and that´s all. This is yours and this is mine."

"Okay thanks for help."

"How is Emma?" he was curious.

"She is fit, she is going to school today, don´t worry I will take care of her," I assured him.

"Yes I know. I have one last question," he told uncertainly.

"Just ask," I encouraged him.

"I was wondering… hmm, if you would like to go to dinner with me," he asked.

"I would love too," I said with huge smile. I like this man. David was nice, I was so happy he asked me out.

"Okay I will pick you at your apartment tomorrow at 6 o´clock?"

"Yes, I´m looking forward to. Bye," I said and walked back to car. I was smiling whole way to school.

"What happened, Mary Margaret?" Emma asked me.

"David asked me out," I smiled at her.

"Oh, that´s great I like him," Emma smile at me back.

This day wouldn´t started better.

* * *

 **Regina´s POV**

I was driving to my office when I heard it. Nines striking!

The Clock was striking!

How it is even possible? They never worked.

This is not a good sign. I need to find out more about it.

This has something to do with that little orphan Emma.

Who she really was? She is not just any girl. But could she be a savior? No, that cannot be true.

 **To Be Continued...** **Please follow and comment, I want to know what do you think guys :D**

 **P.S. Emma will have a new friend. Who it will be, whoyou guess or want to be? Let me know! But I can tell you it won't be Neal or Killian :D.**

 **You are amazing!**


	8. Girl With Black Star

**Author´s note**

 ** _Sorry for late update. I will try to be better! And I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. You are amazing!_**

* * *

 **Emma´s POV**

Mary Margaret is going on date with David! I love it. It is great they are couple, or they will be.

I had good mode today. I wasn´t afraid of going home after school, things move to better hopefully.

I went to my locker to get things for my first lesson. It was biology.

Mr. Herman walked into biological lab. "Good morning class, please sit-down. Today we are going to examine microorganisms, so get in pairs."

I didn´t know anyone so with who I should work? But there wasn´t enough people to make couples, I´ve stayed alone. It was as normal so never mind.

But then someone knocked on door and come in. It was girl.

"I´m sorry I´m late Mr. Herman, mom´s car broke down," she apologized.

"Okay Lily, just take a seat and make couple with someone. Today we are going to examine microorganisms."

She was heading to my desk. "Is there free?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered her.

She sat and unpacked her things. "You are the stranger in this town, don´t you?" she asked with smile.

"Hmm, probably yes, but I´m her for 3 weeks yet so…I don´t know if I´m stranger," I told her.

"You know no one comes to Storybrooke…so practically you are. Sorry I didn´t introduce. My name is Lily," she said and handed me her hand.

I accepted it. "I´m Emma, Emma Swan."

"Lily! Emma! Start to work, don´t talk!" Mr. Herman said.

We both chuckled and started to work. She seemed really nice, I like her. She was really pretty too, but she has some kind of sparkle in her eyes.

 **Lunch Time**

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded with smile. We went for food and sat outside in school areal. We were sitting on grass and eating. We talked a lot. It was really cool. I didn´t have friends a lot. Maybe once but he betrayed me and I want to forgot him for good.

"What are you up to tomorrow Emma? I was thinking that we could hang out of course if you want to."

"I would love to, I wasn´t in town much yet. But I don´t know if Mary Margaret will allowed me to go," I told her.

"So ask her and call me to this number." She took some fix and wrote it on paper.

I saw something black on her forearm. "What do you have on your hand?" I was curious.

"You mean this one?" she pointed on her hand.

"Yeah, it is a star?"

"I have it as long as I can remember. I like to pretend that it is some kind of symbol like Harry Potter or something."

"Like you´re one of a kind? Like you are special?" I asked chuckling.

"I know it´s stupid." She said.

"No, it´s not," I understand her. I know much mean for you that you can thing you are a little bit special, when you are invisible for others. I totally understand her.

She took a fix and my hand. She draws there a star, just like hers. "Now you are special too."

"Thanks."

 **At the apartment**

I knocked on door. Mary Margaret opened me in second. "Where have you been so long Emma? I thought you should be home sooner?" she asked me a million questions.

"Yeah, "I started,"but I was talking with one girl from school and I lost track of time. I´m really, really sorry, Mary Margaret."

"It is good you are with kids in your age," she smiled, "but you must tell me, because I was worried Emma."

"I will, I promise," I told her with my head pointing at floor. I should ask her about tomorrow but will she let me go? I must try it.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked still looking at floor.

"Yeah, sure. What is it Emma."

"I would like to go out tomorrow. Can I?" I asked her with hope in my voice.

"Okay but not at evening I will be gone. I go to date with David."

"Yeah I know that," I nodded.

"I talked with Ruby and she would love to go here and watch over you until I come back."

"You think I need babysitter? I´m old enough to take care of myself," I was little bit disappointment in her.

"I know that Emma, but I would feel better. And I can give Regina any reason to take you away."

Wow, she really wants me to stay her, I hope. "Alright," I gave up.

"So if you want to go out be back before 6 o´clock. Okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thanks," smiled. I was really happy, I wanted to go out with Lily something was with her, something special. "Can I use a phone to call her Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah."

It rang four times until she took it. "Hi, who is calling," Lily asked.

"Hi, here is Emma. I wanted to talk about going out."

"Hi, Emma!" she said, "Yes of course, can you go?"

"Yeah, but I need to be home before 6."

"Alright then, can we meet in front of Granny´s at 4 o´clock?" she suggested.

"Okay, see you."

"Bye, Emma," and she ended call.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret´s POV**

 **Saturday one hour before date!**

Today is my date with David! I couldn´t believe it. It was one hour before David should come, but I wasn´t ready!

I decided to take a quick shower and wash my hairs. It took me 20 minutes. I dried my hair with towel, which was very quick because of my short hair a walked to my bedroom.

What should I wear? Some skirt or dress? I really don´t know. It was really long time since I was on date last time.

In the end I choose white dress with colorful flowers on it. They were beautiful.

I look at clock and started to worry. Emma should have been home yet. It was almost 6 and she wasn´t back yet. That girl will kill me once!

Then I heard, sound of keys. That must be Emma.

"Hi, I´m back," she called.

Finally, I thought. I was feeling better now. Of course I was stress because of date but at least she was okay.

"Ruby should be here in any minute." At not even minute later bell rang. I rushed to open the door. There was Ruby.

"Hi," I hugged her, "thank you for watching Emma."

"Hi, it is okay I will spend some time to know her, and that is what friends are for."

"Okay so you can watch TV or some CD or whatever you want. But I want to have place when I came back," I joked.

"Alright, then," she nodded and call to Emma. "So only small party tonight, Emma!" She joked back.

"Ruby! I warm you!"

"I´m kidding just go and enjoy your date. We will survive couple of hours. Alright?" she asked with huge smile.

"Yeah, Emma just looks after her she can be really childish," I laughed.

I took my coat from hanger. "Bye," and then I walked out.

 **To Be Continued...** **Please vote and please comment, I want to know what do you think guy :D In next chapter we will see Mary Margaret´s and David´s date. And Emma with Lily will find out something important! P.S. Who is Lily staying with? Please tell me who you want to! I have one type but I can change it!**


	9. Is Just Like A Fairytale

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry I didn't upload any of my stories. I was really busy with school and Christmas presents and so on, but I will try to make it up for you.

I also rewriting and correcting my story thanks to my wonderful beta DreamShadow22452. I

have changed first chapter and I plan to add flashback about Spencer (really soon hopefully)because for some people it confusing and I agree with them. But I didn't realize it.

So enjoy this new chapter.

And Merry Christmas to all of you 3!

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

 **Few hours earlier/Out with Lily**

I was sitting on a bench in front of Granny's. It was 3:55 pm.

While I was waiting my fingers started to be cold, so I opened my pockets and picked out woolen gloves. It was so comfortable and warm for my fingers.

I was just looking along the street when I saw someone walking to me. It was Lily.

I stand up and greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Emma, what is new?" she asked with a big smile across her face.

"Kind of nothing. Mary Margaret is just going to date with David.

"Wau, finally, I know they would be a perfect couple," Lily grinned.

"Why finally? Do I'm missing something about it? I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I will explain it to you later, it kinda complicated."

I didn't understand her but never mind, so I just nodded.

"Where do you want to go Lily?"

"I thought I would show you my favorite place, of course if you want. So do you?"

"Yes! I would love to see it," I told her. It was indeed really interesting to learn more about her.

"Cool! So just let's go," she told and started to walk along the street. I simply followed her.

"And where we are actually going?" I could remit this question. It was so curious for me because I wasn't much around Storybrook yet.

"Is old wooden playground at the edge of forest and next to the beach. I like to go there," she simply answered.

After 10 or more minutes I could see the place which Lily meant. It was totally this one.

Lily climbed up to the highest 'tower' and sat down. I followed her. The wooden slats were covered with moss. It seemed pretty old or nobody cared for cleaning it.

"It is beautiful up here, Lily. The view to the sea and forest right next to you. Is so quiet her. I like it here," I said honestly.

"I'm happy you like it, but I take you here because of something else. I found it 3 week ago, it was really weird. It suddenly appeared from nothing, just like magic." Then she stood up, "I hide it in a tree near here, so wait here, I will be back in a minute with it."

"Okay," I nodded and stayed there. I looked at sea with a smile. It reminded me a place where I met someone who hurt me more that others because I trusted him and he let me down. But I shook bad memories from me.

I saw Lily carrying some big book. She climbed up and handed it to my hands.

I looked at it deeper. My fingers sliding after a label: Once Upon A Time

I could swear I will something, it was like electricity vibrating on my fingertips. But it was crazy that couldn't be happening I just imagined it. Didn't I?

I opened book and smell of old book hide my nose. I went through the pages and felt the same vibration on my fingers again. I saw sketches of fairytales as Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Beuty and Beast and many more,...

I was curious why she wanted to show me this. "Why did you show me this?" I pointed at the book in my hands. "It just bunches of old fairytales."

"Emma this isn't just ordinary book. The stories in this book actually happened. And you should believe it more than anyone else." she said confidently.

"Why would I? It can't be true, this is only a bunch of fairytales Lily!" I said little mad.

"You are in this book, at the end of it. It isn't any nonsense. Please, just take it and read it. "

I didn't want to believe, it was crazy, but I couldn't tellher no, so I just nodded and decided to read it.

* * *

 **Mary Margaret's POV**

I opened a door and walked outside when I saw David's truck. He jumped out of the car and rushed to me with flowers in his hand.

"Hi, David." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Mary Margaret. Wau, you look so wonderful. Your dress is amazing. These flowers are for you." he said and gave me a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh David, thank you. They are so beautiful. They are one of my favorite flowers. How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"It just fits you. As I saw them I knew they are the right choice."

Then he took my hand lead me to the truck.

I though that we are going to Granny's dinner, but we went to the wrong direction, further from Granny's. It was uncomfortable quiet in the truck.

So I asked: "What is new at the Sheriff station?"

"I finally caught Spencer. He is locked and accused of child abuse. He will not get out of this so easy. He must pay for what he's done to Emma." he spoke.

"I'm glad he is lock up, I was worried," I said.

"Everything will by alright I promise, but now let's go and enjoy our date." he add with a smile and parked the truck.

"Where are we actually?" I wondered.

"It's small but nice restaurant, which I found during me night watch," David said.

"I've never been here before, I usually just go to Granny's. So let's go try it." I add.

* * *

Our date when pretty well. I enjoyed our time together. We talked and laughed a lot. He is so funny! I like him so much.

As we get closer and closer to my apartment I was sad, that this night is over. But I was sure that isn't our last.

I get out of the truck and headed upstair with his hand in mine. We stopped in from of door.

"I really like this time it was wonderful, thank you, David."

"I like it too. You are a wonderful woman, Mary now is time to say goodbye, I guess."

I was going to open the door when he stopped me. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was so familiar feeling being in wrapped in his hands.

"Goodnight, David," I said and disappear in an apartment. I closed doors and lean on it with a huge smile across me face. I was so in love with him.

Is this like true love looks like?

 **To Be Continued... Please vote and please comment, I want to know what do you think guy :D**

 **Merry Christmas, Thalia 3**


	10. Info

Hi it's Thalia,

I'm extremely sorry for not updating this story or any other for so long. Here I'm trying to explain my reasons why.

I absolutely loved OUaT and I still do, maybe just a little less after so many seasons. But it wasn't the lack of passion or interest, it was something else that stopped me from writing.

Time.

I was barely 15 years old when I started my first fanfiction (story even) ever. And that's not all, the other problem I did was writing in different language rather than my own. So I stepped in completely unknown territory. I've learned a lot on the way as I publish new chapters and stories, but as time passed my writing has improved (at least I think so) and my style changed. I'm no longer the same person I was 2 years ago, I'm wiser (I hope) because life has changed me.

So what I want to say by all of this, is that I cannot pick up just where I left. But I want to finish all of my stories, every single one of them, because I gave myself a promise once, that I will finish all my stories. I want to keep that promise, no matter how long it will take me.

But maybe I cannot pick up where I stopped but there is always a but. My plan is to rewrite the whole story, trying to stick up with the plot, but changing a lot of things.

Hopefully, you will be patient, that all I can ask you for. But I want to let you know that your support and comments are what is keeping me writing.

Thank you, once again.

With love,

Thalia


End file.
